


Goodnight Professor

by kiddiluna



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double D works hard to make a living his only salvation is when he spends time with his boyfriend Kevin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Professor

Goodnight Professor  
"Good morning, Class." A man said as he came into the room where their were a variety of people in the room, placing his brown satchel on the side of podium. As he began to take out a stack of stapled papers. “I have finished grading your paper please come and get them when I call your name.”

The teacher began to call their names as his student came down gratefully to take their papers. Once this was done, the professor sat down in the chair next to the podium and smiled out to his students before asking, "How was your weekend?" 

There was chorus of the words "Good, fine, and meh."

"Well then, are you ready to begin our lecture on the study of Micro Organisms then?" Edd asked as he heard his class groan before he smiled once more and shook his head and he began to write notes onto the board.

The class was silent and did not object anything just continued to take notes until the lecture ended. One by one the students began to file out of the room some coming forward to ask questions about the lecture while some were worried about the upcoming test. Once everyone was gone he began to pack his things as it was his last class of the day.

Then the sound of the door opening, assuming it was a student of the next class Edd did not bother to look at the person who entered the room as he was continued to put his things away.

Soon he felt someone hovering behind him. Edd turned around to see a familiar redhead man standing over him as he smiled at the other.

"Kevin,you startled me." Edd says sarcastically, as Kevin smiled and took several steps away from the other.

"What are you doing here I thought you had to work today." Edd asked as he put his satchel over his shoulder and went to grab his books but Kevin got to them first.

"I got off early and decided to come stop by for a visit." Kevin answered before he leaned down to kiss Edd on the lips. Edd face flushed red as he quickly looked around to see that none was there.

"I told you to not do that while I’m at work ." Edd said as he turned to walk out the door.

"I’m sorry. I just really wanted to see you, are we still on for tonight?" Kevin questioned following after him.

"Of course we are." Edd said as he began to walk towards his office with Kevin watch him as he went.

Kevin sat in his living room waiting for Edd to come home to the apartment, soon as he heard the door open he moved away from the couch and began to walk towards the door.

"Welcome home." Kevin says smiling as he saw his boyfriend came towards him and lean up against him. 

Slowly moving to lift him up bridal style he carried him over towards the couch. 

Laying him down before moving to place a kiss on the other's forehead and whispering, "Good night professor." Before moving to lay beside him with his arms wrapped securely around him and began to diff asleep with Edd in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the new story. Kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
